One-time use cameras are widely available which include labels that describe use of the camera and have other useful or decorative information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,930 to Teremy et al. discloses a camera information display formed as a thin, flexible substrate that is disposed on a camera body and coupled to the camera systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,100 discloses a variety of similar displays used as battery strength indicators. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,543 entitled Method for Label Application Using Bernoulli Effect", which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a labeling method in which a label is floated on an air cushion into a substantially exact alignment with an area of an item receiving the label. It has been determined that the precision of label placement provided by this method is very great.
Cameras conventionally use optical components in the taking lens system, viewfinder system, and to magnify counter indicia. These components are individual pieces that must be assembled with the rest of the camera. Precise positioning of these components is generally a function of other support structures.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera having optical components that are not individual pieces and are precisely positioned in spaced relation to adjoining support structures.